Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte
by PrSn
Summary: Et si Lord Voldemort n'avait  pas assassiné Lily et James Potter uniquement pour tuer leur fils? Et si le réel grand et bel amour de Lily n'avait jamais été James? Quel serait le rôle de Severus Snape dans tout ça?


**Résumé général:** Et si Lord Voldemort n'avait pas assassiné Lily et James Potter uniquement pour tuer leur fils? Et si le réel grand et bel amour de Lily n'avait jamais été James? Quel serait le rôle de Severus Snape dans tout ça?

**Spoilers:** Tomes 1 à 7

**Disclaimer:** Malheureusement tout ceci appartient à JK Rowling..

**Note:** Cette fic' ne sera pas tout à fait conforme à ce qu'on sait de l'univers HP et certaines scènes seront sûrement même impossibles par rapport à ça.

Sinon.. c'est une des mes premières fic's et j'aimerais m'améliorer alors que vous aimiez ou non: review s'il vous plaît .

* * *

**Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte**

Pourtant à des centaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre, tous deux ressassent leurs meilleurs souvenirs, souvenirs où ils sont évidemment ensemble..

Severus Snape, assis sur un fauteuil appartenant à Lord Voldemort, revit à présent le souvenir le plus heureux qu'il posséde: son premier baiser avec Lily...

Il marchait tranquillement dans le parc de Poudlard, près de la Forêt Interdite:

"Sev'?"

Lily se rappelle aussi ce moment. Elle avait trouvé Severus si beau qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus pour un baiser passionné, elle qui essayait de de repousser ses sentiments depuis des semaines, redoutant l'avis des autres et de peur de gâcher leur amitié. Mais quand il s'était retourné, sa pâleur, ses cheveux noirs mal coiffés, non volontairement et son faible sourire... Sourire tellement rare et dont elle était la seule à profiter mais tellement craquant... Le même qu'il devait avoir enfant et qui avait dû disparaître sous les coups de son père.

Face à tout cela, Lily avait cédé à son irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Baiser dont elle se souvenait parfaitement, qu'ils auraient tous deux voulu continuer mais qui avait évidemment cessé. Ils étaient restés face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, se fixant en silence, l'espace d'une seconde seulement.

Ce silence avait été rompu par Lily qui s'était soudainement retournée pour s'enfuir en courant vers le château, toute rougissante.

Severus, toujours ébahi, l'avait regardée s'en aller sans même penser à la rattraper.. Et lui était resté, debout, appuyé contre un arbre, sans réussir à cacher ce magnifique sourire béat, sans doute le plus long et le plus beau sourire de sa vie.

Rien qu'en y repensant un faible sourire remonte sur ses lèvres. Bien que le reste de son corps soit secoué de tremblements... Rien d'étonnant face à ce qui l'attend.. Il ne doit pas y penser. Continuer à se remémorrer ses souvenirs.. Quel est le prochain?

Ah.. évidemment.. Ce terrible "mudblood".. Snape sait pourquoi il a dit cette horrible insulte à Lily. Mais il n'a jamais pu lui expliquer.. Il sortait d'examen, encore tout heureux de son baiser avec elle, mais néanmoins terriblement préoccupé par l'attitude de Lily qui le fuyait depuis la veille.

Il s'était même endormi en réfléchissant à la façon de la forcer à lui parler, idée qui transformée en rêve et était devenue une scène qu'il aurait adoré vivre: attraper Lily par le bras à la sortie du cours de Potions, la pousser tendrement dans le placard à côté de la salle et lui rendre son baiser avant d'exiger une discussion, discussion qui se serait évidemment terminée par un nouveau baiser.

Au réveil Severus se sentait merveilleusement bien et rien malgré son inquiétude face à l'absence de Lily n'avait pu lui gâcher cette joie.. Joie invisible en apparence, car il était resté aussi sombre, sans sourire, seul.. que d'habitude, en effet il avait décidé très tôt que plus il cachait ses sentiments, joie, tristesse, colère, qu'importe et restait froid, dur en apparence, moins les autres auraient de quoi se servir contre lui, de quoi lui faire du mal.

... Jusqu'à ce que ces abrutis de Gryffondor l'humilient.. Tout ça devant Lily.. Il n'avait pas pu supporter cette humiliation, elle n'aurait pas été là il aurait pu faire comme d'habitude, partir et faire comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Mais là.. c'était trop dur.

Et quand Lily s'était approchée pour le défendre.. Il avait vu passer devant ses yeux tous les ennuis qui allaient tomber sur elle si elle continuait à le défendre: les mêmes humiliations qu'il subissait quotidiennement, les exclusions.. Et elle méritait plus que ça. Lui avait décidé de ne laisser filtrer aucun sentiment quitte à recevoir ces humiliations mais elle.. non.

Enfin.. il ne pouvait pas se cacher la vérité.. Il haïssait les moldus et n'appréciait guère plus les _mudblood_. Mais Lily c'était différent.. Il ne pensait pas ça pour elle, _elle _était différente. Comment lui en vouloir pour quelque chose dont elle ne pouvait rien changer, elle si parfaite, elle sa seule amie, elle qu'il aimait plus que tout?

Cependant le terrible mot était sorti.

Lily se souvient aussi parfaitement de ça. Sur le coup elle avait espéré avoir mal entendu mais avec la réaction de celui qui deviendrait malheureusement son mari, aucun doute n'était plus possible. Après avoir bredouillé quelques mots, rouge, de colère cette fois ci, elle était partie. En marchant au départ, pour ne pas montrer combien l'insulte l'avait touchée, puis dès que personne ne pouvait plus la voir elle s'était mise à courir, vite, très vite. Comme pour essayer de perdre ses pensées, ses souvenirs par la vitesse.. Au même endroit où elle s'était jetée sur Snape la veille, elle s'était allongée dans l'herbe en larmes. Elle l'avait embrassée la veille et lui.. lui.. il répondait à son baiser par _CA_?!

Lily avait embrassé Severus parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à retenir son attirance pour lui et elle espérait ne pas avoir gâché leur amitié mais finalement c'était lui qui venait de le faire. Evidemment elle n'était pas tout à fait stupide, elle savait très bien que Severus insultait souvent les sang-mêlés..mais elle essayait de ne pas y penser, et il se retenait toujours devant elle. Mais là il s'adressait à elle. C'était infiniment différent des simples rumeurs -qu'elle savait véridique mais tout de même.

Le lendemain, Severus tenta de s'excuser auprès d'elle Lily était la seule personne importante dans sa vie et il avait tout gâché. Il ne vivait que pour elle. Sans elle, il était un pantin sans âme, s'occupant normalement mais sans pensée, sans sourire, sans paroles.

En fin de journée, Lily refusait toujours de lui adresser la parole et comme il insistait, elle fit quelque chose qu'il avait redouté depuis la Répartition.. Il avait espéré et cru qu'elle ne serait jamais comme toutes ses filles qui entouraient Potter en gloussant, laissaient presque échapper un peu de bave en le regardant se pavaner. Quelle cruelle déception.. Oui il avait cru qu'elle valait mieux que ça et pourtant elle venait sous ses yeux de se jeter dans les bras de Potter et de l'embrasser.

Severus retint une folle envie de lancer un sort, un sort qu'il n'aurait jamais dû penser lancer à qui que ce soit. Pourtant son voeu le plus cher à ce moment précis était de voir James souffrir, autant que lui-même souffrait.

A la place il partit vers les cachots où Slughorn lui avait autorisé tout accès.

Toujours pas calmé, Snape continuait de se poser la même question: pourquoi James?

Qu'est ce que pouvait avoir ce stupide joueur de quidditch pour que toutes les filles l'admirent et lui sautent dessus? Et puis.. toutes les filles il s'en fichait mais Lily.. Elle avait fait ça pour le faire souffrir mais il en était persuadé...mais il ne pensait pas avoir autant d'importance pour elle au point qu'elle soit prête à embrasser James pour le faire souffrir si elle ne l'aimait réellement pas.. Lily éprouvait donc au moins une certaine attirance pour ce bellâtre.

Et bien.. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Tant mieux pour elle.

Pendant ce temps, Lily n'était pas restée plus de quelques secondes dans les bras de Potter (eeeew personnellement même l'espace d'un centième de seconde me ferait vomir ) et s'était rapidement réfugiée dans son lit.

Potter.

Elle venait d'embrasser James Potter.

Elle même se demandait pour quelle raison elle avait fait cela. Enfin.. elle savait parfaitement qu'elle l'avait embrassé pour éviter Severus qui s'approchait d'elle et par la même occasion pour le faire souffrir connaissant sa haine envers Potter. Mais Lily se demandait surtout pourquoi elle n'avait pas réfléchi plus tôt aux conséquences de son acte.

Déjà, Severus. Evidemment elle lui en voulait toujours énormément et n'était pas prête de lui pardonner, cependant, elle se sentait coupable.. Coupable de quoi elle n'en savait rien et en toute absence de logique cette culpabilité lui fit décider de faire souffrir encore plus Severus en continuant à se rapprocher de James.

Mais James n'était pas un simple jouet et elle ne pouvait certainement pas lui confier qu'elle se servait de lui pour faire du mal à Severus. D'une part ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour ça et même s'il aimait plus que tout humolier Snape, il était aussi très orgueuilleux et ne supporterait jamais cela.

Lily devait alors laisser James penser qu'il l'intéressait réellement. Quelle ironie du sort. Elle essayait de ce débarasser de lui depuis des mois, il était tellement collant que ça ressemblait presque à du harcèlement, pour finir par se jeter dans ses bras tout en continuant à le détester.

La pluie commence à tomber, Lily est interrompue dans ses souvenirs: retour difficile dans le présent. Il fait nuit et la pluie tombe très fort. Elle est sortie de la maison il ya quasiment une heure pour s'allonger dans le jardin et échapper à cette atmosphère "familiale" qui replit la maison et l'oppresse horriblement. Elle va se réfugier dans la voiture et replonge dans ses souvenirs.

Lily avait plutôt réussi son plan. En effet, elle n'avait plus réellement parlé à Severus jusqu'à leur sortie de Poudlard. Elle le regrettait à présent mais son piège s'était retourné contre elle , il avait trop marché. Severus n'avait plus essayé de l'approcher mais au contraire se débrouillait toujours pour ne pas être à moins d'une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Quand par malheur leurs regards venaient à se croiser, elle voyait dans ses yeux combien elle l'avait déçue. Elle aurait voulu chasser chez lui cette tristesse infinie qu'elle trouvait dans son regard, il lui aurait suffi de s'excuser, lui expliquer. Mais elle était trop têtue pour ça et restait hantée par le mudblood. Alors elle avait continué son petit jeu . Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévu qu'à force de faire semblant, elle se convaincrait, finirait par croire qu'elle aimait Potter. Ah cette période avait été moins dure pour elle. Convaincue de son amour pour James elle avait presque oublié Severus, seules ses nuits restaient difficiles, hantées par des cauchemars comprenant Severus et Potter. Elle aurait dû écouter son inconscient, lui seul avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas oublié Snape et que James n'était toujours rien pour elle, que tout ça n'était qu'une illusion.

Elle, elle n'avait pas réalisé cela, avait fini, en plus d'être la-petite-amie-officielle-du-populaire-James-Potter, par s'intégrer dans leur petit groupe. Elle avait recueuilli les confidences de Remus à propos de son amour secret pour Sirius, aidé ce dernier à accepter son homosexualité et leur avait servi de couverture pendant leurs rendez vous secrets. Le seul avec qui elle était restée plutôt éloignée était Peter. En effet, celui-ci, plutôt proche de James, très heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour rire à chacune de ses blagues minables et l'admirer sans raison, semblait plutôt effrayé par Lily. Cette dernière, ne supportant d'ailleurs pas les flatteries inutiles, l'aurait envoyé paître depuis longtemps à la place de James. Et puis.. toujours persuadée d'être amoureuse de Potter, et appréciant de plus en plus la compagnie de Remus et Sirius, elle aussi était rentrée dans l'Ordre à la sortie de Poudlard et avait accepté la demande en mariage de James.

Leur mariage avait été plutôt réussi, Sirius et Remus avaient le même jour annoncé leur liaison à James, tout le monde semblait donc plutôt heureux.

Elle n'avait pas pensé à Severus. Ni ce jour là, ni cette nuit là, ni durant les 3 semaines suivantes...

Et puis un matin, l'illusion s'était dissipée.. et Lily était durement retombée dans la réalité. Elle venait d'ouvrir un vieil livre de potions, en déballant ses cartons dans la maison où ils venaient d'emmenager, elle allait poser ce livre dans la malle où s'entassaient déjà ses vieilles affaires de Poudlard, quand une photo était tombée.

Une photo d'elle et Severus, prise avec un appareil photo moldu, l'été où il était venu passer quelques jours chez elle.

Et là, brusquement, une vague d'émotion l'envahit et sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à pleurer, longtemps, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.. Lily resta prostrée sur le sol la moitié de la matinée., la photo dans les mains. Une fois ses pleurs arrêtés, elle n'avait pas la force de se relever.

Puis James, parti toute la matinée chez Peter, comme à chaque fois qu'il ne travaillait pas, rentra chez eux. Lily prétexta alors une forte migraine pour s'enfermer seule et réfléchir. (Cela ne dérangea guère James pour qui Lily ne réprésentait qu'une sorte de trophée qui maintenant qu'il le possédait ne l'intéressait que pour sa future descendance).

Lily réalisa enfin qu'elle n'avait jamais rien éprouvé pour Potter, mis à part le dégoût...

En revanche, Severus lui manquait terriblement; son meilleur ami, son seul amour dont elle n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis leur sortie de Poudlard, même si elle supposait qu'il faisait maintenant partie des Mangemorts qu'ils essayaient de tuer ou d'arrêter à chaque "mission".


End file.
